Layflat Earthdawn
Layflat Earthdawn is a Earthdawn campaign for the Layflat RP group This is the main page for the Layflat RPG group, primarily for the RPG Earthdawn. We are currently using the RedBrick Earthdawn Classic rules for this campaign. When adding pages and links for the campaign, please add a line that says . This is a template that adds boilerplate text to the top as well as adds the page to the Layflat Earthdawn category, per the rpg.wikia's policy. = Game Concepts = * Talents * Magic Items - Current items found in the campaign thus far. * Typical Name-giver Names * T'skrang Glossary * Windling Glossary = Adventure Summaries = Season Two: Earthdawn Harder * Season 2, Episode 1: Kaer Namu * Season 2, Episode 2: The Grey Folk * Season 2, Episode 3: Kaer Mul * Season 2, Episode 4: Watermark * Season 2, Episode 5: Kaer of the Windlings * Season 2, Episode 6: Don't be Cruel * Season 2, Episode 7: Kaer Hwayum * Season 2, Episode 8: Come Fly With Me * Season 2, Episode 9: Kaer Rasho'ggok * Season 2, Episode 10: Liferock * Season 2, Episode 11: Madness * Season 2, Episode 12: Finale * Season 2, Post Mortem Archives from the 1st Campaign * Episode 1: Getting the Band Back Together * Episode 2: Taking it On the Road * Episode 3: The Great (Branch) Library Caper * Episode 4: Blue Hawa'Ee * Episode 5: Dungeons and Shamblers * Episode 6: How to Beat Fried Worm(skull)s = Player Characters = * Krank - Troll Warrior * Neephanima Leedelay Nantotsee - Windling Windscout * Quantz - Windling Wind Dancer. Also, master of cake. * Ra-Khir Ath'tiran N'haytemir - Elf Elementalist and Songsmith * Ellem Ino'pe - Obsidimen Purifier * Radamus - Journeyman Retired * Herald - Human Weaponsmith. Thinks he's a Wordsmith, too. * Dharlomei - Elf Archer * Cerulean T'K'Nchtlkt - Pale One follower of the Way of the Dragon. * D’zurr Ss’isha Aalvisuul - T'skrang K'stulaami Taildancer, currently the Best Mayor Ever (and she has the mug to prove it!) = Non-Player Characters = * Mysterious Man - A mysterious hermit like man whom the group met in their first adventure. * Mister Darkwood - Perhaps some sort of bad guy? Or just a crazy book collector? Who knows?! = Jerris (City) = * Jerris Marketplace * Kallarian the Sage * Silver Clouds Shipwrights - The largest airship manufacturer in Barsaive, owned by the windling Pihgram Tor. * Fromm Merchant Company - Shipping company, owned by the dwarf troubadour Listan Fromm. * Byth Vesten - Magistrate of Jerris * Thamon Ariok - The main contact for the party in Jerris * The Grounded Drakkar - First published in Earthdawn Journal #3, an Inn with an Airship theme * The Wastes * The Earthdawn III - The short-lived airship that carried the adepts in Season 2 Episode 2 * The Jerris Air Races = Exit Stage Left = = House Rules = * We are using the RedBrick Alternate Discipline rules found here: http://www.earthdawn.com/index.php?categoryid=19&p13_sectionid=4. * Windscout sub-Discipline Delver * Ba'ru-C'li (Way of the Dragon) Discipline Work in Progress * Karma costs 5 LP per point. * Movement House Rules: You move a number of hexes equal to your Dexterity Step for combat movement, with a bonus or penalty as follows: Orcs and Elves get +1 Hex, Obsidimen and Dwarves get -1 Hex, Windlings get -2 Hexes for walking and +1 hex for Flying. This isn't a hard and fast rule, but a simple method of resolving movement. Full Movement is twice your combat movement value, as usual. * Legend Points for Journal entries are worth Current Circle of the primary discipline x 100 LP. * The Tail Dance (Talent) can be used as the second Tail attack instead of rolling to remove the -2 penalty for the attack. In other words, you may elect to simply attack using the Tail Dance roll as the result for the second attack. * Ritual of the Ghost Master, as a Talent or a Talent Knack, is not needed to learn from Ghost Masters in this campaign. * Wound Balance adds to all Knockdown rolls instead of just Knockdown rolls after taking a Wound. This is to simplify bookkeeping. Official Optional Rules * Rule of Three (EDPC p 18) - Only three sources of augmentation to any roll, maximum (not including thread magic) * Independent Talent Knacks (EDPC p 215) - Adepts can learn Talent Knacks on non-Discipline Talents at 2 Ranks higher. * Unweaving Threads (EDPC p 270) - Adepts can unweave threads * Spell Learning Cost (EDPC p 284) - Circle x 100 silver base cost for buying new spells * Bypassing Cover (EDPC p 286) - Spellcasting Adepts can use Astral Sensing to bypass cover * Minimum Weapon Damage (EDPC p 399) - On a Good success or higher, the weapon deals a minimum of its base damage (often Damage Step + Strength Step) * Damage to Weapons and Armor (EDPC p 400) * Jumping Up (EDPC p 405) - Adepts may attempt a kip up to get off the Knocked Down position with a Dexterity (6) test (include Armor penalties to the Dex test) * Circle-based Attribute Improvement (EDPC p 420) - Per written, except that Attributes can be purchased at any time, up to a maximum number of points of 5 per Attribute and total maximum points equal to the Primary Discipline's Circle * Realigning Durability (EDPC p 428) - Durability can be reset to a different Discipline * Better and Best Items (EDPC p 433) - Higher quality items can be purchased, at an increased cost and availability = Links and Other Resources = * http://www.rptools.net - RPTools, the home of MapTool, which we currently use for our games. * http://www.ventrilo.com/ - The free VoIP program we use for our games. Layflat Quotes Layflat Castle Falkenstein - Our other campaign. Layflat Shadowrun - Our OTHER other campaign. Category:Layflat Earthdawn Category:Earthdawn